This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Dr. Aviva Abosch from the Department of Neurosurgery, and Drs. Devashish Shrivastava and Thomas Vaughan are collaborating on a project to predict and measure RF induced heating along DBS leads. Numerical models are developed to simulate RF heating along leads placed in the brain. Phantom models, and then anaesthetized pigs are used to validate these model predictions. Additional support for this project comes from Dr. Abosch's grants and Dr. Vaughan's NIH EB007327